


Born to Kill and Die

by Thomas_C_Penwolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Revenge, Sex, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Treason, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_C_Penwolf/pseuds/Thomas_C_Penwolf
Summary: When a drunk Gabe finishes off Sally and gets in the car to go get a burger, he ends up being just another victim of Medusa. And when the gorgon hears Percy's cry even in the car and considers turning him into stone, something in the green eyes of the infant manages to pierce his last fiber of humanity. So she decides to keep the child and raise it.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Tyson, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Jason Grace, Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan, Percy Jackson/Tyson/Luke Castellan, Poseidon/Medusa, Tyson/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Born to Kill and Die
> 
> Universe / Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus
> 
> Summary: When Percy is only two years old, a drunk Gabe Ugliano kills Sally and when he sobs up, Percy is found crying in his crib. Gabe puts him in the car, determined to leave Percy at an orphanage when he decides to stop for a burger at a statue place. After Medusa turned Gabe into stone, he hears Percy crying even in the car. Although at first he thinks about turning him into a statue, something in the infant's green, terrified eyes manages to sink into his last fiber of humanity. So he decides to keep the little one and take care of him.
> 
> Couple(s): I have no idea. Honestly, there will be canon, which I am not used to, but also a lot of anti-canon, yaoi, yuri, slash, brotherhood, everything. Besides, I'm not sure what I want to match our dear Percy with either.
> 
> Classification / Genres: m+. Adventure / Action / Drama / Family
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi and/or Slash (and anything else that comes to mind in the course of my Machiavellian mind, so you've been warned). Possible scenes with a high degree of violence, sexual content and adult vocabulary. If any part of this bothers you or makes you uncomfortable, you'd better leave now, otherwise you're free to read at your own risk. (Although, let's be honest, no one listens to this muahahahaha)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective creator, Uncle Rick. I only give myself credit for the creation of this story, which is entirely my own. I do not do this for profit, plagiarism or defamation. It is just a recreational form in which I want us all to be able to spend a pleasant time reading n_n
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> EY! It's been a while since I last uploaded a new fic. Only this time it's a small new initiative. I originally publish my stories and fic's in Spanish, but I thought it would be interesting to see how the receptivity would be in other languages. So please support me with your precious Reviews! A review is part of the balanced diet of every good writer n_n
> 
> Well, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado I hope to be able to count on your support throughout this initiative that occurred to me.
> 
> So, ladies, gentlemen, ladies, ladies and other reading lovers, if this is the first time you read something of mine, get ready for a whole emotional roller coaster that you won't get off of in a while... And for those of you who already know me and have experience with my stories... Well, I'll just say: hold on to that chair as if your lives depended on it *insert evil laughter, lightning and background music* n_n!

Preface

In the middle of a long journey, memories are always the first to come to our minds.

And that woman could only think of her little boy: the first time she carried him in her arms in the community hospital ward. Those big, beautiful green eyes that stared at her when she was hungry. Her laugh every time she looked at her mother making funny faces at her. His first birthday, with his face muddy with meringue and frosting. Those were the only thoughts present in his mind during the few seconds it took him to fall from the staircase railing to the floor, where an audible crunch announced that his neck could not withstand the full weight of his body.

Thus, in just an instant Sally Jackson was lying dead in the building's corridor by the stairs. A small cut on her forehead let out a thread of blood that slid down her face like a scarlet tear as her lifeless, glassy eyes watched her husband's hesitant step past her, ignoring her and staggering to the exit of the building.

-Stupid Sally...-Gabe Ugliano was muttering in his ear as he walked down the steps to the sidewalk. All I asked for was a damn plate of food after working all day like a donkey. And that, if he'd had a few cherries with his friends, he was in the clear.

Perhaps if the alcohol had not been clouding his perception, he would have been aware at that moment of what really happened after he slapped his wife. He would probably have been driving his panicked Camaro with the intention of running away from it and not to get something to eat and more beer.

I wasn't even aware of the little figure sleeping peacefully in her baby seat.

Gabe drove his car for at least an hour, until he decided to stop under a neon sign announcing the sale of hamburgers and garden gnomes.

All that was left of that drunken gambler were his remains in solid stone:

-Tsk-For her part Aunt Eme just joked around angrily as she watched the latest addition to her inventory. No one would buy such a piece. The only reason she had turned that stinking mortal to stone, well, that's just it. She would have to scrub the table with lava to get that stinking mortal out of her store.

Only while he was searching in his office for a way to order extra dishwashers the sound of a child crying reached his ears. The gorgon almost jumped for joy: the children were in excellent demand! She only had to leave her office in the back room and follow the sound that came slightly drowned out.

-Woe to the Erebo-Gimió who was frustrated to see that the crying came from the car of that stinking mortal. She put on her dark glasses, took a deep breath and walked straight ahead, trying not to breathe. She reached the back door and quickly opened it to remove the baby seat in the back seat. Great now it would stink up the whole store.

But as she left the baby seat on one of the food tables, she couldn't help but list the potential buyers for a new piece. There were several customers who were always asking for a smaller, "cute" piece.

-Now, I just have to get you to stop crying, you little... cough... -I've never really had an infant this close. It wasn't like he cared beyond the pile of drachmas he was going to win. But the instant the little two-year-old fixed his big eyes on the strange woman with dark glasses in front of him, something stirred inside the creature.

-The little one kept an expectant expression. With his eyes fixed, shining dimly by the neon light and his mouth slightly open. Something very deep, far below all the layers and fibers of the Gorgon began to vibrate. A little bit of her being that had remained renegade in the past under anger and resentment: Medusa. The beautiful woman he had once loved. Who like many had enjoyed the praise and charms of love. The one who once dreamed of getting married. To have a husband who loved her. A home.

A family.

-Oh, my little one..." His voice was a sigh of longing and nostalgia. Then she could feel the little one starting to cry again. He took it gently in his hands, and with the greatest of care glued it to his chest just where his mortal heart once was. I will take care of you.


	2. I'll take care of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to my chocolate cream cakes!
> 
> Did you think that you would soon have chapter one of this little project?
> 
> Well, here it is, Chapter 1 of Born to Kill and Die. A little variation that occurred to me when I started reading the Percy Jackson saga again, and thinking:
> 
> "Hey, what would happen if a half-breed was raised by a monster?"
> 
> Well, here's the answer: our beloved Percy will live a childhood away from a less than orthodox upbringing, and don't think that Medusa will have it so easy either. Being a mom is hard, whether you're mortal or not.
> 
> I confess that the first two or three chapters may seem a little slow in advancing the story, but I want to lay a good foundation for it before Percy arrives at camp and starts to turn it all upside down. As is his custom...
> 
> For the time being, get ready for a chapter where confusion, tenderness and some humor will prevail:

Of course, it was difficult.

A legendary monster like the great gorgon Medusa, raising a little mortal?

How absurd! No one would have ever believed it.

And no one ever had to know. That would be easy. The same fate awaited those poor devils who would end up in his business by chance or any suicidal idiot who would voluntarily go into his lair. They would all end up becoming part of his inventory. In profits that would be invested to take care of little Percy.

-Because of Erebo! How long has it been since I cleaned up? -I claim the afternoon after I got the baby.

First things first: I couldn't raise a child in a place full of dust and rats. So I had placed the baby seat, where the infant would have to sleep until I found something more suitable, on one of the picnic tables by the back door under the shade of an umbrella. Thus, while Percydormed she had adjusted her veil, rolled up the sleeves of her dress and taken an old feather duster from her office. Although the latter was as dusty as the rest of the place. After several hours of shaking, wiping every surface of the furniture with a damp towel and sweeping, she could only moan in frustration that she still had to clean the outside.

It was the turn to use the rake to sweep up all the dry leaves that were everywhere. And also to clean the tables. It is worth adding that he was scared to death to see the baby so quiet, he had completely forgotten about it because he was cleaning! Luckily her chest was moving to the rhythm of her breathing. She breathed a sigh of relief and slapped herself for being so careless. But seeing that little face was enough motivation to continue her work. This time it was much easier to clean, perhaps because the weather outside was so nice for cold-blooded creatures like her, or perhaps it was just that she had to turn slightly to see that beautiful little ball of flesh.

-Look at the small guy, everything looks so clean. He had spent a whole day cleaning his place from top to bottom. It was evening time and I took advantage of the fact that the baby had woken up to give him a tour, while he was still showing off a little bit of his hard work. That even their statues had received a much needed hose bath-Mmm, although not very homely ...

The floorboards creaked from time to time, and the walls looked somewhat cracked and stained with moisture. She was also sure there were a couple of leaks in the ceiling, although she only knew of one for sure that was the one that was right over her chair in the office.

-Buaahhh! Buahh! -I was so focused considering what almost jumped out when the little one in her arms began to cry. Medusa thanked him silently that no one had seen her.

-She asked worriedly, looking through her veil. Everything seemed fine: there was no blood, he didn't seem to be hurt and there was definitely no scorpion on him. Then why the hell was he crying so much? She tried to gesture to him, although almost immediately he felt foolish because with the veil it was not funny. He tried to cuddle, but the infant wouldn't even listen to him.

He was starting to get really distressed when something clicked in his head. And not just one of his snakes. He was hungry! The boy hadn't eaten anything since the night before, so it was logical that he was inconsolable.

-The Gorgon looked everywhere for a solution. She could not love him. And the only grocery store was far away, would they sell baby food anyway?

I was on the verge of screaming in frustration when a package materialized on the store counter.

Great, his lava-wash had all arrived. He didn't need disinfectant! He needed to eat-

-Moment -That was it! If I couldn't go shopping, I just had to order delivery. He ran to his office and filled out one of the Hermes X-Press primers. She was a little unsure about the box that said "Fresh Baby Food...Deadly" but it didn't hurt to try. She chose the option "Immediate delivery" and placed several drachmas in a leather bag. It was only a few seconds of waiting when his solution came in a little white glow - Oh son of a -

The rest of his oath was overshadowed by the goat's bellow on his counter. She was pretty, very light brown, with a big white spot on her side and a bib with the Hermes Xpress logo. Okay, she had taken the "Fresh" part very literally, but at least they had sent a couple of bottles as a courtesy. It was already something he could do.

-You wait here," Percy-L told the baby, who still had his cheeks corked with tears but at least he was no longer crying because he was more interested in the goat.

The goat was afraid of him. And very much so.

The poor little animal didn't even move when it was taken down from the counter and carried to the back. Medusa could sense how he was shaking as he believed himself to be about to be devoured, and could not prevent a new feeling from springing up in his being: Guilt. She just wanted some milk, it wouldn't do her any harm. That's why he tried to calm her down by passing his hand over the mammal's nose, although it only had the opposite effect.

-Well, not that it's a soft touch- -I whisper looking at the claw I had in my hand. The citrine skin stuck to their bones showing their veins, their fingers were long and ended in sharp copper claws. She would also feel fear. So he rushed to milk her. At first he feared he had frightened her so much that she would give nothing, but luckily that was not the case; he filled a pot quickly and rushed to tie her to one of the beams in the back. He would prepare a small corral for her, more tasks...

Leaving that detail aside for a moment, he had to hurry with the food for Percy.

-Look little one, I already have your milk-Announcement animated back inside the store. And almost as if he knew that this was his food, little Percy smiled a little as he raised his arms.

Luckily, the old grill where I used to prepare the hamburgers turned out to be perfect for heating the milk. Although she was not sure how much to do it, so she left it just warm. I prepare one of the bottles up to the top and put the children's rubber cap on it. Being ready, there was no reason to leave the little one waiting any longer. When he saw the bottle, Percy extended his hands as far as they could and between his little fingers, he held the ears of the jar itself and brought it to his lips and began to drink hard.

-Afffh...-A longing sigh escaped from Medusa's chest. She had hoped to be able to feed him, but little Percy seemed to be past the stage of needing help with that. Anyway, he looked very adorable holding his bottle while keeping his big eyes fixed on her. Those big, bright green eyes that had stabbed her deep the night before and were strangely warm to her.

You wouldn't be able to tell if there was really something going on in the little one's mind, would you be wondering why there was that strange veiled woman feeding him instead of his mother? Or was the milk too cold? Would there be a little more anyway? Or maybe he was just staring into the void as he filled his stomach. Anyway, while Percy was eating she would go and take care of that pile of rats that were hidden under the floorboards of the house. The best thing was that she only had to take a look and holy remedy, she could even sell some of them as decoration in some promotion that she would later announce.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

The following days were a real hell.

She quickly learned that being a mother was a full-time job, whose tasks were never finished. No sir, there was only a small amount of time off that had to be spent on other tasks. Among them: preparing a suitable space for the little one, anyway, she did not use her office at all. She only had to take out a couple of file cabinets and move them behind the sideboard. In the free space she had a cradle, because she couldn't leave the little one in the baby car seat all her life. Then she had to make a pen for the animal, who kept shrinking in her presence, but at least she kept giving milk. He seemed content with a corner in the back space, perhaps because he could hide behind the stone statues of girl scouts.

And even though having to deal with night crying and surprise diaper changes, which he had ordered a gigantic supply of disposable diapers because there was no way he was going to hand wash them as he did in his time, it was quite tiring. She had to admit that she was starting to acquire a certain taste for routine. She used to spend her days sitting around waiting for a possible victim, or preparing shipments. Statues of satyrs for the underworld and statues of maidens for a spa in the sea of monsters, those at least were the ones that left her the most profit. But boredom was inherent in waiting. Now, it was the opposite. She would get up early, take the milk out of the fridge and warm a whole pot for Percy, who usually waited for her standing up in her crib holding on to the edges of it and with a radiant expression on his face.

-Don't get a cold pack-I used to tell him after I gave him his bottle. Percy never left a drop, and found it adorable to hear him burp after eating.

After breakfast he would sit at his desk and calculate the new changes to his budget, now he had many more expenses. And while he didn't think he was skimping on anything, there was nothing disdainful about his savings account, if there were several things going on in his mind:

-Small, would you like a- -Small? -Another nice change was having someone to talk to. After so many years alone, having someone to listen to him was an improvement - Percy! What wasn't so nice was the little one's ability to get out of his crib and go poking around. Luckily, he couldn't crawl very far-Jooh, you're so restless-he said after cutting him off on his way to the door, his tone was playful as he took the little one in his hands up and down. One way to make him laugh and at the same time keep him away from his veil. She didn't want any kind of accident - like a puppy...

-Before the last part Percy gave a childish laugh. Which he passed on to the Gorgon:

-Do you like puppy? -He suggested with fun- Well I'll tell you, puppy! Do you want to go on the road?

It was no secret that most monsters despised the sun for obvious reasons. For Medusa it was different. She only hated the light. It just reminded her of her past. Of showing her a bright world to which she no longer belonged. But with the arrival of Percy, she could bear it. The little boy needed that vitamin D that some mortals talked about, and Percy enjoyed watching the cars go by and pointing at them while saying "Tuto," which Medusa always encouraged:

-Yes, yes, blue tuto... -I wasn't sure how much I could hold on to the deadly puppy. But colors were always one of the most basic things, weren't they?

It was almost noon when they returned to the interior, it was almost time for Percy's lunch and he seemed to remember her always in a punctual way. But while he was walking back, Medusa took the opportunity to look at the whole of "Aunt Eme's Gnome Emporium", she didn't even remember when she had arrived there. The construction was old, worn out and very old-fashioned. Clearly a place not fit to raise a child. And although he had been considering moving to a newer, less corroded place before. The thought of leaving the emporium caused her a very unpleasant stomach upset. She wasn't sure because she suddenly felt attached to a pile of boards and bricks, it was stupid.

Still, he didn't want to leave.

-Good puppy..." he said from his desk after returning Percy to his crib, with his teapot in his hands. "Don't you know the number of a good contractor?

If they were going to stay, I had to make several changes.

Six years later:

-Puppy! Lunch! -It was a cool September afternoon. The cool autumn breezes were getting colder and colder, a clear sign of the coming winter. But the floor at the back of the house was still covered with dry leaves, revealing a beautiful orange carpet that glowed in the sunlight. -He muttered to himself, the Gorgon with her arms in jars.

-One of you was announced, of course, from the woods. A few seconds later, the little boy who was once trapped inside his stepfather's car for several hours emerged. At the age of seven, Percy was wearing a Boy Scout uniform, already somewhat worn and very dirty from playing in the dirt.

-I told you to clean the leaves-Medusa's spit gently but firmly-After eating, take the rake, is that clear?

-Yes, ma'am," the little one agreed with a smile from ear to ear. Medusa sighed with resignation, it was difficult to get angry with that little face. "Mom, Mom..." I called him suddenly as if I had just remembered something important and it was a secret.

-Oh, really? I ask with a slight hiss in his voice and a smile on his lips... Well, what are you waiting for?

Percy turned around and ran back to the pine tree where the satyr told him he would wait. He was nervous and expectant, over there he smelled a lot of monster. He shouldn't have let that boy go alone, he wasn't entirely sure, but he had a slight suspicion that he was a half-breed. Despite the stench of snakes on him:

-Mr. Fernando! -Mr. Fernando! -I almost jumped when the little one suddenly appeared behind the pine tree trunk. But first I have to have dinner.

-A-ah, it's okay, kid. -You sure your mom doesn't mind me?

-Nope!" Anxiously stepped forward Percy, who almost seemed to vibrate with excitement. Mind you," he added with a big smile, "you can't leave without taking a picture. Mom loves taking pictures!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of the first chapter of this small initiative of linguistic expansion hahaha
> 
> What did you think? Did you like it? Did you love it? Did I pique your curiosity, even just a little bit?
> 
> First, I am using an online translator. Pretty good, but we know that they are not infallible so any error or thing you find out of place, I will gladly read your observations. And if you want to comment on the story I'll be happy to read you also hahaha
> 
> What do you guys say? Will you give this new story a chance in your language? I hope so.
> 
> PS: I will be updating every week, I will try to do it on Mondays or Tuesdays. So I hope to see you every week...
> 
> And remember, reviews are part of healthy eating XD


	3. Unexpected Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WUJU! After so much waiting, it's finally the first of the month!  
> AND WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!  
> *Imaginary cheer* *Engraved applause* *More imaginary cheers* *More imaginary cheers*  
> Yes, yes, I'm excited too, but first I'd like to make a small announcement:  
> As you all may have noticed, English is not my native language. And while I use a pretty good translator, it's clearly not perfect. Many, many, many thanks to all the people who pointed out errors in spelling or grammar that I had no idea there were in the translation. I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story, and don't worry, that's why the following is coming:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially looking for a "Beta Reader". That is, a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it to the net and can clean and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors that may be present. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).  
> But yes, guys and girls, I want to bring you a quality story that everyone can really enjoy and for that I need the help of someone who really masters the language. And since the updates are every month, and I have the fic way ahead of schedule in Spanish, there really wouldn't be any need to worry about time. So... PLEASE! HELP! I NEED A BETA!  
> (And while we're at it, also one for French, Portuguese and Italian... Hehehehe... What? I'm ambitious n_n)
> 
> Now, with that ready, let's go to the next chapter!
> 
> In the previous chapter we saw Medusa discover and enjoy the wonders of motherhood, and we have to give her extra points: Percy is the bipedal version of a scale four earthquake hahaha Well, in this chapter we will have a closer view of Medusa and Percy's new life. I know at first it will seem like we're going a little slow, but I've got a little surprise in store for you at the end....  
> I'll be waiting for you in the endnotes!

-Ahh, he looks bad again...-That was certainly a peculiar painting. The kitchen was quite typical: a four-burner stove, a dishwasher under a window that let you see directly to the road that passed in front of the house, cupboards on the side tables and a marble bar that separated the spaces between kitchen and dining room. A simple circular table for four people with a white and yellow checkered tablecloth with intermittent cake patterns. Sitting at the table was Percy and a statue of a satyr holding a sandwich in front of his face but with such a terrified expression in his eyes that he would think the food was no good.  
-It doesn't matter- I used to tie up Medusa from the sink to the little one's complaints, and where I ordered the slab in the cupboards-If we hunt a couple more I can sell them at a good price as a complete set.  
-From her place, under her black veil, the gorgon smiled. She loved to hear that:  
-He asked as he dried the rubber gloves on his apron.  
-Yep," replied the infant with a big smile and getting up from his chair, "I'll go sweep the leaves. I announce running out of the house and barely giving the monster time to warn him not to play again.  
Anyway, with clean dishes, all that remained was to bring the new statue to the front.  
During his first year with Percy, he had dedicated himself to restoring and making certain modifications to his home. First, he changed the floorboards to alabaster, which was much more resistant to the weight of the stone statues, although most of them were displayed outside. He also had to fix the walls and stop the leaks. Just the memory of that pile of smelly workers and the contractor's cretin walking around his house made him retch, luckily they had turned into a nice set of statues that the mayor of Jersey had bought for a square or something. That extra money had paid for new windows and dressers, as well as a new soda machine that received coins, cash and drachmas. Also a couple of outside tables for eating.  
The back of the building had been remodeled to be the kitchen, the dining room, a small bathroom and his office, although the latter had been somewhat reduced in space. For the back lot he had had a wooden fence built to enclose the space and keep his puppy from straying too far; although as with the crib, Percy was too good at jumping over obstacles. There were also a couple of swings and a picnic table with a folding umbrella. In addition, there was a piece of land attached to the fence, a space for Baba, the old goat that had contributed to Percy's feeding, and for Jiji, another younger goat that he had bought when Baba stopped giving milk because of his age. At first Medusa had wanted to get rid of her, but her cub was so fond of her that there was no way to do so.  
And the rooms? That was the biggest change! I had had two more floors built, which could be reached by a nice spiral staircase at the back by the back door. The second floor did have a wooden floor for a large living room, with a set of green and blue upholstered furniture, and a not very large flat screen TV with satellite connection. I had discovered that this was as good a place to lull Percy as she was. And no, I wasn't jealous of the gadget. The living room took up almost half of the space, the rest was divided between the owners' two bedrooms. Medusa's room was to the left of the stairs, and since she didn't really care about space she had made it smaller so that her puppy would have more room to play. The top floor was the attic, a storage room for all the old documents, but mainly to keep Percy's old things.  
Medusa had known a new feeling: nostalgia. And with it also that strange mania that mothers had of wanting to keep everything, no matter how much dust they might accumulate.  
-Jmp-A snort of pride escaped his nose after he brought the new statue to the front and looked at his home. Aunt Eme's Garden Gnome Emporium had gone from being a dusty old hovel to being a nice, warm home for her and her puppy.  
Oh, and a little booby trap. I had to pay the bills, didn't I?

-O-

Time was passing by and with him Percy's favorite holidays came one by one:  
Halloween, when he could dress up as Captain America and eat all the leftover candy from the children who convinced their parents to enter "La Casita del Terror de Tía Eme". One of the best and first business idea of the puppy, after all, believing that everything was false, the expressions of the statues were much better than usual. In addition he was able to get the collection of mini avengers on a real scale.  
Then came the Thanksgiving turn, when I could enjoy good food by the dozen, cream and goat milk candies but especially enjoy Medusa's fruit cake. After all, the cooking channels were more educational than the Discovery Kids and their "PeppaPig". Erebo, Medusa wanted to be able to petrify the creator of that swill.  
Of course, Christmas was the best. It brought together a little of everything from the two previous ones: Medusa loved to cook for Percy, and even more so to see him devour everything. Her big cheeks were proof of that. And Percy, for some strange reason, loved to run around in a reindeer costume, with antlers and all. Something peculiar but harmless, until his mother almost gave him a fit when she discovered him trying to stick a red light bulb to his face, no problem until she saw that with his other hand he was holding a plug wire very close to the outlet.  
-He put on his earmuffs when he saw Percy running down the stairs. His puppy was fascinated by running in the woods in the snow, but sometimes he forgot to wrap himself properly and would come back with his beautiful but unhealthy blue fingers and ears. Just remembering his first flu was enough to repel him. That's why she went to the back door frame, from there she could confirm that her puppy was wearing her gloves, earmuffs, boots and that superhero themed winter jacket she loved so much. If only I could convince him to wear something different from those shorts that only covered his knees.  
But no. Percy hated long pants.  
-The little boy had sheltered the goats in his mini barn to protect them from the cold, so he turned to his mother to make a gesture with his hand:  
-He returns in an hour," said Medusa before her pup turned around and went into the trees. Then it was her turn to turn around and head to the front of the house where the store was.  
Being part reptile the cold of the winter caused him some lethargy, which he hated because he had a lot of paperwork behind on his taxes. Luckily, there was nothing that a good cup of strong coffee couldn't solve. So he took his account book and placed it on the counter. He had no desire to sit at his desk. She had fallen asleep the night before on the couch in front of the TV and wanted to stand. Another of the many symptoms of good motherhood.  
-I had been working for twenty minutes, I was just calculating the new VAT on shipments from the Underworld when a very peculiar aroma flooded their nostrils. He could barely stand up when the bell on the front door announced the entrance of what could have been well received before, but now it was only his worst nightmare:  
-I see one of the women who came in and looked at the whole station.  
-Sister! -Euriate him around the counter and then surround Medusa with his arms-it's been so long, and Esteno wouldn't stop getting lost. He always says "It's to the left" and always kills anyone who stops to give us directions.  
-Gorgons don't need directions! -And throw away that stupid free sample tray!  
If Medusa had not been so terrified, she would have been very happy to hear her sisters' arguments again. Euriale was the oldest of them, and for some reason the fog always made her look like a nice old lady, with a flowered scarf covering her head, a chubby complexion and chubby cheeks along with a flat nose. She was the most effusive of all, caring for her younger sisters, disconsolate when someone was sent to Tartarus and always insisting on giving free samples of some fashion product.  
In contrast, Esteno was the most violent of them. Being the one in the middle was certainly the most bloodthirsty of the three, she hated gods and offers with every fiber of her being. Her foggy disguise showed a robust woman, with an old red scarf around her head, a black dress on which she wore a salesman's apron. After all, it was easier to lure mortals with free food. Sometimes so much that it was a bit boring.  
I couldn't even remember the last time the three of them had been together.  
-Eugh! Medusa, this place reeks of mortality-just listening to Esteno gave her a chill. Thank Tartarus for having his face hidden behind the veil, or you might have seen his look of dread.  
-I have to attract mortals, Stupid Stupid, by gathering all the strength he was capable of. She felt a little strange, she hadn't needed to be so aggressive in so long. At the same time she made her way to the door that separated the store from the back of the house.  
-A kitchen! I just prayed that Percy would be distracted again by chasing a butterfly. It happened so often that, although it usually drove her crazy with worry at this point, it gave her the perfect opportunity to get rid of her sisters. I wasn't sure how Euriale would react, she now admired the kitchen stove in fascination, but I definitely couldn't let Esteno see Percy.  
-Since when do you cook? And Medusa was about to give him a scathing answer, when the sound of hasty footsteps on the snow put the gorgons on notice and a well-known smell floated through them. The scarves on their heads flew as the Coral and Arboreal snakes rose on the heads of the two gorgons who prepared to pounce on their prey when the door slammed open:  
-Mom! I scratched myself! -But before I took a step inside he was flanked by Medusa's ass.  
-The roar of the Gorgon was directed at Percy, Esteno and Euriale. The last two were paralyzed a few steps away from their younger sister - Percy closed his eyes!  
-Medusa! -Siseo Esteno in rage, turning his face away and staring at the stupid stove. Just like Euríale looking at the floor. After all, she had torn off the veil that covered her face-what do you think you are doing?  
-No one is going to get a claw on him-heisling and remarking each syllable as she felt her puppy's head with her right hand, relieved to feel Percy cover his eyes with both hands just as she had taught him before-unless you want me to bandage them up like paperweights!  
-How dare you protect him! -Euryale's spit.  
-It's a-  
-I know what it is! Short cut before Esteno completed his prayer-he's my son!

Such a statement provoked in the gorgons a reaction very similar to seeing the stone look. Esteno's eyes, even far from those of his younger sister, seemed to be on the verge of popping out of their sockets as their fists clenched and their claws cut into their hands. For his part, Euriale struggled to curb his appetite and keep his curiosity at bay. He had barely caught a glimpse of the little mortal before Medusa stepped in. But the smell of blood flowing from his knees, however slight, was unmistakable. That sweet aroma that seemed to vibrate in her nostrils.  
It was the aroma of a mestizo.  
Medusa, the most famous and possibly most feared gorgon was not only protecting the natural enemy of every monster and creature: a demigod!  
For her part, Medusa did not stop studying her situation. She wasn't really sure if she could petrify her sisters. She had never had to try, beyond a simple joke. If she had to fight, well, Euryale wasn't really a big problem, he could take her, but the threat was Esteno. If he had to fight them, he couldn't protect Percy. And run away? Out of consideration, the gorgons had one of the keenest senses among creatures. They could never escape them,   
-Mom?" asked a frightened little boy.  
-Don't open a puppy! -Medusa command. Maybe it would be useless, but I would have to try. She would take Percy in her arms and try to leave her sisters. But before she could hold the little one, it vanished into her hands and the dread spread throughout her whole being. It was then that his veil returned to its place and a stranger came to him from the courtyard, very close to the picnic table:  
-Mom? -And to think I was just coming to get a couple of new statues...

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !Tan tan tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!  
> How do you think it's all going to turn out for our dear new mother? Do you think Esteno and Euryale will attack Percy? And as if things weren't already complicated enough, we have the appearance of a mysterious new character - will it be for better or worse?
> 
> Discover it next month, in this same channel and in the same profile!
> 
> Anyway, my dear loves, I'm sorry to have to pass you another chapter in "raw". Don't worry, as soon as I get a Beta I'll make sure to update these chapters so you can enjoy them as they should be. For now, just be a little more patient, okay?  
> In the meantime don't forget that reviews are part of a balanced diet to keep your author healthy and updating diligently n_n


	4. Percy Gets Two Chicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Imaginary applause *Engraved applause* *More imaginary applause*
> 
> And following the recent tradition, I'll make a small announcement before moving on to the chapter:  
> Unfortunately I still can't get a Beta to help me clean up my translation. Which led me to wonder, "Should I pause it until I find one? Or do I keep posting so readers don't hang up on me?" Now that I look at it, it's obvious I made the right choice hahaha.  
> Anyway I continue to have an open position for Beta Reader in English, French, Portuguese and Italian translation.  
> PLEASE HELP ME!  
> Just to avoid confusion I need a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it and can clean up and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors there may be. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may recall last time we were left with a small and very unexpected reunion of the Gorgon Sisters, not to mention a mysterious surprise character. In this chapter we will discover not only his identity, but also the impact he will have on the little domestic life of our little star family.
> 
> “Medusa, just because the boy asks for cake doesn't mean you have to give it to him!”
> 
> “Little fish, do you want the lion or the shark stuffed animal?”

The situation was quite tense. And no doubt a bit bizarre.  
Suddenly Medusa and her sisters were no longer inside the kitchen. In fact, there was no sign of Esteno and Euriale for at least several kilometers around. Or so I sensed Medusa's sense of smell. Without her sisters around, the Gorgon could breathe a little easier, and now she had to deal with the third unexpected visit of the day:  
-And I just wanted to replace the old statue at the entrance... -Two people were sitting at the picnic table. Percy, who still didn't understand why he had appeared there, looked on confusedly between his mother and the lady sitting next to him waving the contents of two steaming cups.  
Standing from the back door frame Medusa grunts. Not angry. But rather of annoyance. The gorgon recognized that straight black hair tied in a high ponytail and the penetrating aroma of herbs and Channel perfume. An old acquaintance from her time in Athens and from her best customers, that one acclaimed as the greatest sorceress of all time:  
-Circe-Murmuro as she went down to the garden. He came crunching under his feet and kept his hands intertwined behind his back.  
-Please, you don't have to hide your claws -Circe's comment as if nothing happened when Medusa was standing by the table- I won't do anything to you, little one. Then she noticed that he still had his cheeks a little corked by tears. So he took a little silk handkerchief out of his coat and spread it out to him-what do you say we discuss it while I pick out some pieces?  
-Afff, it is well," said Medusa, taking her hands to her waist and exhaling heavily, which shook the veil a little in front of her face.  
-They don't hurt anymore! -Yeiih! -He exclaimed excitedly and showed his mother how his knees, once scraped, were now clean and with a few little bands with patterns of what looked like little pigs.  
-I cure him-I restrain the sorceress by standing up and making the cups on the table disappear-I would be troubled if just one drop of her blood were to attract every monster in the forest.  
Medusa did not trust Circe. But for the moment Helios' daughter didn't seem interested in anything other than the statues of a couple of girl scouts by the vending machine. And the sign that said "No Magic. If you want something, pay for it.  
-Jmm, I like the little ones. But those uniforms aren't cute at all-I'm telling you while I'm throwing them out-I don't suppose you have any in a Sunday dress?  
-They're outside, but maybe you don't like the stances," said Medusa, leaning against the counter with both arms.  
-He answered quietly as he examined the statue of a man in a lumberjack's shirt. "The DC Spa will open a couple of branches, I need to expand. And since I was near Jersey I thought I'd do some shopping on my own. Do you like my new coat? It's from the Presley Winter collection...  
-Aha-The sorceress was still as talkative as she remembered.  
-Of course he didn't say, posing his brilliant gaze on the gorgon-First, I have to know what the great Medusa is doing raising a little demigod...  
Of course, Medusa already opened it petrified. But Circe was too cunning, and powerful enough to subdue her before she took her veil. Besides, a part of her considered that perhaps she could trust Helios' daughter. After all, she had healed Percy's scratches and sent Esteno and Euriale far away. At least she deserved the benefit of the doubt. Although telling her story was relatively quicker than she first assumed. From how he had petrified the boy's supposed stepfather who he later discovered in the back, to his feelings when he first saw the little boy's eyes and how he had been caring for him ever since.  
-When did you discover that "Percy" is a mongrel," Circe asked, "I was turning my back on him in front of the vending machine deciding between a vanilla latte and a mocha.  
-He is very restless, always hurting himself. Then I rest my chin on his right hand while he remembers. I think it was when I was about three years old, I grabbed a pair of scissors without realizing it-I still remembered that feeling. Her throat had started to burn. His very essence was reacting to Percy's divine ancestry.  
-And yet she's still here...-Circe turned with a steaming cup of coffee-I must admit, Medusa, my respects.  
-And what will happen now? Again the gorgon's fingers had become bronze claws.  
-Can you stop with this passive/aggressive attitude? It's a little insulting to women," answered Circe. "I'll tell you what's going to happen now: you'll give me a discount and then we'll discuss the diet of that little meatball.

It was one thing to have to deduct twenty percent from the price of a perfect satyr statue, and also to pay the shipping costs. I could handle that. A couple of drachmas wouldn't be enough to dent his economy, but for them to mess with his breeding method was an affront! First of all, Percy was not fat, he was a perfectly healthy child:  
-He weighs fifty kilos! -And he's not even close to a meter tall!  
-He has a healthy appetite!  
-healthy minotaur shit! Just because he says he wants cake doesn't mean you should give it to him!

After that, the big question arose as to why Circe was so interested in little Percy:  
-You're not the only one who dreamed of having children, Medusa - that was Circe's answer while they were having coffee in the kitchen.  
-You're not going to steal my son- -I'm going to immediately spit out the gorgon.  
-Do you think I'm a child-stealing witch? -A snort escaped from the candle- Okay, I'm a witch. But I don't steal children.

As little as he liked the idea, he had to admit that the sorceress was very helpful.  
When he convinced her to take the little one to the pediatrician, she had to restrain her desire to petrify the doctor. Percy was relatively healthy, but his defenses were somewhat low and his weight was definitely not appropriate for his size. In addition, the witch of Circe showed off all her tricks to win over Percy:  
-Aunt C.C. had even had the effrontery to proclaim herself the aunt of her son. And the little one always ran out to meet her when she arrived every weekend:  
-The sorceress opened her arms and received the embrace of Percy who ran to her from the entrance of the store.  
-He answered with a big smile.  
-Well, if you want it, you'll have to find it...  
-Yeiihyeiih! As soon as he had caught up with him, he let go and ran inside the house. After all, his aunt always hid her gifts somewhere in the house with her magic and he loved to play at finding them. Usually he would camouflage them as normal things with some detail that gave them away, like purple dots or rabbit antennae, or so he had to pay close attention.  
-Hello C.C...-I greet the Gorgon without much encouragement. Although almost immediately Percy returned, carrying a big shell in his hands:  
-Look, Mom! I found it! I found it! -I was jumping up and down. I knew the kettle shouldn't be on the TV!  
-Well done, Pececito-I congratulate the sorceress sitting on a stool by the counter-If you put it in your ear you can hear the sea... -Medusa, you're a real pain in the ass. But before she gave anything, Circe stood up and extended her hand to Percy-would you like to go to the mall? I'll buy you a lot of chips for the Arcade.  
-As fast as his little legs would allow him, the little green-eyed boy shot out at his favorite aunt's rented Minnie Cooper.  
-Circe, you're not gonna...  
-I saw one of your sisters on the way over here.  
As much as Medusa hated that Circe called Percy by his full name, which gave her a bittersweet feeling in her stomach, or by that cynical nickname, she admitted that Helios' daughter was much more than just a pretty face. At least she was as determined as she was to take care of her puppy. So as soon as the mini- Cooper turned onto Medusa Road, she got out and sat down to wait.  
-Medusa!" It was about fifteen minutes when he heard his name. She had been so tense that she could not help but sigh with relief when she saw the figure of Euriale standing on the other side of the road, waving her hand in the air, holding a balloon in the other and waiting for an opportunity to pass through the traffic. Her older sister had always been the most sensible of the three, also the quietest. Euryale used to be the one to intervene when Medusa and Esteno started pulling each other's hair when they were little-Steeno is angry-was the first thing she said to him as he hugged her-She said not to talk to you until you came to your senses  
-Ah, I can live with that- -I sigh Medusa. It wasn't as if she was going to miss her other sister very much.  
-Medusa! We are family-Ants her words she could hear a little sound coming from her little sister's veil-What?  
-Good Euryalus," replied Medusa as she cradled her sister's right cheek in the palm of her hand, "Always advocating for the family, it's irritating! But what would become of us without you? -At that moment Euriale felt a slight tingle on the back of his neck. It had been so long since he had heard or felt such a kind gesture from his younger sister  
-Possibly they would end up becoming monsters, ah no wait they made it anyway-Both gorgons let out a laugh as they hugged again-Now you have to tell me all about that little demigod.  
Talking to Euriale was much more comfortable than I had originally imagined. Along with a cup of coffee Medusa told him everything: how she found him, how she remodeled the whole place just for him, how much she ate, Circe's help in the last weeks and above all, how much she loved him. By the end it was no surprise that Euriale had his eyes bathed in tears. Medusa offered him a handkerchief which he gladly accepted.  
-Oh dear...-I was saying as he was cleaning himself...-I am so happy...-You always, always wanted a family and now look at you! You're such a mother- I respect the way you wiped your nose. I don't care that you're a half-breed, Medusa, I promise you by the Styx that I will never do anything to hurt your child.  
-She jumped up in surprise, but her hands were already among those of her older sister:  
-No no, and I'll help you in any way I can- I'll add a big, cheeky smile- and let me take care of Esteno, I'll see if he wants to see me on my bad side- anyone would find those words hard to believe in a nice lady. But Medusa knew Euryale well when she was being patient.  
-I thank you so much. You are going to love Percy, he is such a lovely boy.  
-I think so. But, Medusa...-Suddenly the expression of the biggest of the gorgons became serious- The father of the child-  
-Percy doesn't know anything-he'll be firm-he won't know. Besides, you know the gods. His father must not even remember.  
-Because I know the gods, I tell you, Medusa-Dijo Euriale gently but firmly, as when a mother gives advice learned by experience-you cannot keep him away from his destiny for long.  
-Hafff...-Medusa sigh-Circe told me the same thing. And I know they are right. I just...  
He didn't have to finish his sentence. They both knew first-hand how a demigod's path used to be. They had been on the path of many, and not just to help them. That is why what Medusa did was so unnatural. But for some strange reason, she also felt very well.  
-Well, we'll discuss that in due course-There was no reason to be snaking around thinking about the future-now where is my new nephew?

Three hours later Percy and Circe returned. The first one with a giant stuffed shark and a nice new shirt, and the second one with the phone number of the handsome clothing store manager. A woman has her needs.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pre-recorded fanfare*.  
> And once again we've reached the end of another chapter of this story... Waoh, that sounded like a soap opera host hahaha  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it: I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me correct the details in the chapters. In the meantime, please bear with me while I find one n///n  
> On the other hand, don't forget that reviews are part of the healthy nourishment for every author.  
> See you in a month my loves!


End file.
